The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a sensor which is adapted to attach to the head of the subject to detect biological information, and also to a fastener which fastens the sensor to the head of the subject.
A sensor which is attached to the head of the subject to detect biological information is described in Patent Literature 1. Such a sensor is fastened to the head by a belt-like fastener in order to prevent dropping off from an attached portion (for example, see Patent Literature 2).
[Patent Literature 1] JP-T-2005-505360
[Patent Literature 2] JP-T-2007-524482